


【哈梅】Christmas Eve

by handanruoxi



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Cosplay, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handanruoxi/pseuds/handanruoxi
Summary: 旧文新发去年圣诞节前得知小梅要去乌拉圭度假的灵感这篇的车以耻度爆表的对白为主你们不会想知道我是哪里学来这些台词的hhhhhhhh预警：Cosplay？猫耳play？





	【哈梅】Christmas Eve

窗外热闹的欢笑声仍在继续，温暖的路灯也还在照亮着每一条喜气洋洋的街道，就连平日里不常露头的星星们此刻都聚在一起，含羞带臊的，像一对对久别重逢的小情人，不请自来地洒进他的客厅，给窗边那棵孤零零的圣诞树镀上了一层柔暖的光，但Xavi坐在沙发上，却怎么看怎么都觉得那是一种同情，同情他这个在全世界都享受着节日团圆的喜庆时独自一人待在家里看夜色的人，是了，外面的一切欢声都与他无关。  
Xavi已经快喝光了桌上的那瓶红酒，那还是Andres上次来看他的时候给他带的，说他有时间可以和Leo一起喝，他本来打算趁着圣诞的假期回去和Leo共度新年，在夏天之后他们快有半年没见了，他连机票都买好了，但那个狠心的男人，对，就是那个上次见面还死死抱住他的脖子软软地叫着他的名字说怎么怎么想他的男人，昨天发来消息说他已经定好了跟他的好队友去度假，告诉他不用回来了，还说寄了圣诞礼物给他美其名曰补偿，所以，此时此刻，他，Xavi·Hernandez，在这个一年中最后的也是最重要的节日里就只能一个人坐在家里喝闷酒，想象着自己的恋人此刻正和其他男人欢歌笑语好不痛快，想到这里他又不禁长叹了口气给自己倒上最后一杯。  
‘叮咚—’门铃声恰时地响起来，手机上几乎是同时收到了一条消息：Xavi，给你的圣诞礼物应该就快到了。是啊是啊，到了，你这时间算得还真准，Xavi一边在心里念着一边朝玄关走去，今天的酒劲儿上来的还真快，刚站起来他就忽然觉得有点头晕，Xavi摇摇晃晃地走到门口，打开门的一瞬间他想自己大概是真的醉了。  
Xavi错愕地看着门外的人，他戴着顶黑色的棒球帽，一张冻得有些发红的小脸藏在下面，只穿了件薄外套，正抱着手臂哆哆嗦嗦像只小熊一样站在那里。  
“你、你怎么在这里？”愣了半晌Xavi才挤出一句话。  
“我来给你送圣诞礼物呀，不请我进去吗，我都快要冷死了”Leo故意撅起嘴满眼笑意看着还在愣神儿一脸惊讶的男人，Xavi这才反应过来，赶紧一把把他拉进来。  
Leo不停抱怨着这个鬼地方温差悬殊的天气，三两下蹬掉鞋子，还没等走出两步就被突然拽了回去，热切的吻半刻没有犹豫落了下来，开玩笑，Xavi整整郁闷了一天，现在人就活生生站在他面前就算还有一肚子的问题也立刻被抛到了一边，自己送上门来的礼物岂有不赶紧享用的道理。  
Xavi一手揽着他的腰一手扣住他的脑袋，力气大得像是要把他整个人都揉进身体里，灼热的唇舌迫切地扫过他的口腔，呼吸中还带着令人沉醉的红酒味，使他刚刚还在冒着丝丝凉气的周身迅速升温，很快Leo就被亲得双腿发软只能堪堪抱住他的腰将全部重量都挂在Xavi身上，他们一路拥吻着踉踉跄跄走到客厅，Xavi根本等不到回卧室，而是直接抱着他倒在沙发上，Leo本来就因长途跋涉而有些晕晕乎乎的，这样一摔就更晕了，Xavi完全没有停下的意思，多日未见，像是要一次性亲个够似的，Leo心里自然也是一样，他们不顾一切地亲吻，唾液交融发出粘腻的水声，Leo感觉自己明明没有喝酒也像要醉了，两个人都有些手忙脚乱的急着除掉身上的束缚，他们实在太想念彼此的体温了，Xavi扒下他的外套丢到一边，手伸进他的T恤，他的手还有点凉，触碰到身下被撩拨得火热的肌肤时Leo浑身颤了一下，嘴里也含混着发出嘤咛的声音，那双大手按住他在他身上急切地游走…  
Xavi在他即将喘不过气之前终于放开了他，Leo的手臂还软软地搭在他的脖颈上，脸被憋得泛出红晕，仰头大口喘着气，他的T恤被揉搓得不成样子，连裤链都不知何时被拉开了，Xavi居高临下地盯着他，眼睛里是明目张胆的情欲，他刚刚差点一个没忍住直接在沙发上把这个不知天高地厚的男人办了，但还是尽力平复了下来，毕竟还有很重要的事情没问呢。  
“你怎么会来？你是怎么找到这里的？”Xavi记得只给过他邮寄的地址，而且Leo是个路痴平时基本不会一个人出门，所以他怎么也不会想到Leo能找来这里。  
“今天是平安夜嘛，我怎么可能不和你在一起呢？”Leo狡黠地冲他眨了眨眼睛，想起刚才打开门Xavi立时愣住的表情，心中又是一阵诡计得逞的窃喜，当然他没有告诉Xavi自己下了飞机之后拿着Xavi给他的地址一路连比划带用他那蹩脚的英文问了很多人才终于找到了这里，还因为估计错了天气而被冻得够呛，不过这都不算什么，没有什么比能见到Xavi更重要了。  
“昨天不是还说要和Luis去乌拉圭度假吗？竟然敢骗我，嗯？故意让我吃醋”Xavi心里其实早就乐开了花，但还是佯装发怒地狠掐了一把他的腰，这个小家伙，现在竟也学会骗人了，关键自己还真就傻傻地上了他的当，其实他只要再多想想就知道Leo怎么可能舍得不和他在一起过圣诞而跑去和别人度假呢，他确实是关心则乱了。  
“嘶…”Leo吃痛地缩了一下，随即眼角弯起来一脸讨好地看着他“嘿嘿，不这样怎么给你惊喜啊，怎么样，这个惊喜还不错吧”  
“嗯，是还不错，不过…说好的礼物呢，你不会就这样空着手打发我吧”Xavi笑着问他，这就是明知故问了，是赤裸裸的调戏，果然话一出口身下人的脸就更红了一些。  
Leo蜜罐儿般的眼睛滴溜溜地转了转，然后飞快的在Xavi脸上啄了一口，把头埋进他怀里，用手指在他的胸口画着圈，瓮声瓮气地说道“我这不是把我自己送给你了嘛”说完等了好几秒头顶才传来低低的笑声。  
“怎么，不满意啊！”Leo抬起头瞪着双圆滚滚的眼睛看他，实在可爱得紧，Xavi见他这样子不但没有收敛，反而越来越放肆，愉悦的笑声流淌在房间里，传遍他的四肢百骸，让Leo也不由得跟着勾起嘴角。  
眼看Xavi就要拉下他的裤子，Leo及时回过神来抓住他的手“等一下，我还没洗澡呢”  
“宝贝，你最好清楚我已经等很久了”Xavi眯起眼睛，漆黑的瞳仁里闪着危险的光，Leo太熟悉这种类似狩猎前的表情，下意识地吞了下口水。  
“很快的，我在路上折腾了一天你总不能都不让我洗个澡吧”Xavi仍旧抱着他不撒手，犹豫了一会儿还是败给了他那副惯用的撒娇表情，极不情愿地放开了他。

Xavi只觉得多等一秒都是煎熬，回味着刚才把他压在身下抚摸时手下光滑柔嫩的触感和现在还残留在鼻尖独属于Leo的甜腻气息，就有点后悔没有趁着他正被亲得迷迷糊糊的时候先来一发，反正洗澡这种事情事后一起洗就行了，Xavi坐在沙发上百无聊赖地晃着腿，忽然想起了什么，走到卧室里翻了半天，在衣柜最里面的夹层找出了几个小东西，这还是上次回巴塞罗那，Pique那个坏小子塞给他的，说什么给他们两个增加一点情趣，但在那之后就再没见过Leo所以一直没机会用，今天刚好派上用场。  
不过Xavi没想到Leo还给他准备了一份惊喜，以至于在Leo从浴室走出来的时候第二次被惊到了，只见Leo身上披着一件红色镶着圈白色毛绒边边的浴袍，头顶戴着同样红色还缀着颗白色绒球的小帽子，把自己打扮成了圣诞老人的样子，只是没有胡子，正一脸羞涩地看向他。  
周遭的空气都立刻凝重了几分，今夜实在是太超过了，Cosplay？！这个男人未免太胆大妄为了些，半点都不知道自己此刻有多么诱人，但Xavi这会儿控制住了内心的狂跳，冷静了下来，只是一脸淡定地靠在沙发背上，朝着男人勾了勾手指。  
Leo本来以为照着他那副刚才急不可待的样子一定会立刻扑上来，却没想到是这样的反应，心里不由开始忐忑，难道Xavi不喜欢他这样穿？于是小心翼翼地挪过去，刚走到他面前腰上突然一紧不禁惊呼出声整个人猝不及防地跌进了他怀里。  
“胆子不小，敢穿成这样勾引我？”Xavi叼起他的耳垂含在嘴里，口中呼出的热气拍打在他的颈侧，手下用力钳住他的腰让他跨坐在自己身上无法躲开。  
“嗯…配…配合气氛嘛”Xavi的声音比以往情动时更加沙哑魅惑，这让Leo开始怀疑自己这样做到底对不对，至少现在看来他有点危险，他好像正在解锁什么不可控的开关。  
但很快Leo就没工夫胡思乱想了，Xavi的手撩开他的浴袍探了进去，那里面只穿了一条内裤，在一起这么多年他太懂得该如何点燃Leo的欲望，更何况刚刚他们在沙发上滚成一团一通乱亲乱摸的时候Leo就也等不及了，自从Xavi离开巴萨之后他们每年能见面的次数屈指可数，当然不会浪费一分一秒，没一会儿Xavi就轻而易举地让他彻底瘫软了下来趴在自己身上，但到了这关头Xavi居然不急了，他一只手放在Leo的内裤上并不伸进去只是缓缓地揉捏，另一边拉下他松垮垮的衣领露出一大片白皙的胸膛准确无误地找到左边那颗挺立的红嘤咬了上去，轻碾细磨，不时用舌头挑起乳尖又压下去，惹得小家伙又是连连颤栗。  
Leo只觉得浑身燥热，偏又得不到舒缓，急切地扭动着腰，但由于跨坐着的姿势，身后没有倚靠，又不得不抱住Xavi的脖颈，一时间简直进退两难。  
“嗯…哈…Xavi”Leo喘息着，想要催促Xavi快一点，但Xavi似乎铁了心不想那么轻易地满足他，用余光看了看Leo紧闭着眼睛难以克制的迷乱神情，并没有停下动作，转而抚慰起了他另一侧的乳头，同时手下的力道加重，隔着一层薄薄的布料感觉到他的分身在慢慢胀大，直到开始有濡湿的触感。  
“唔…”唇齿间溢出难耐的呻吟，浴袍裹得他很不舒服，Leo本能地挣扎着想要摆脱身上的束缚。  
“别乱动”Xavi厉声命令道，低沉的声音中透着不容反抗的威严，Leo吓得一抖，下意识地不敢再动，火热的掌心再一次在他身上游走，浑身下上传来的刺激还在一点点吞没他的理智，Xavi感觉到手中的小家伙已经硬得不行了，于是一把扯下他的内裤紧接着恶意地顶了一下，Leo立刻惊叫出声，推搡着他的肩膀，脖子向后仰胡乱地摇着头，几乎要掉下眼泪来，可怜的圣诞帽摇摇欲坠地挂在他头发上，顶端的毛球也晃来晃去。  
“Leo，都快掉下来了”Xavi说完还颇有点不舍地把它摘下来，然后从沙发上拿起另一个毛绒绒的东西戴在了他头上“不如戴这个吧”  
“唔…你给我戴了什么”Leo看到他弯起的眼睛顿时有种不详的预感，腾出一只手摸了摸头顶的东西，软软的毛绒绒的半圆形状顶端还有些尖尖的，有点像…嗯…兽耳，这个老男人，还真是恶趣味。  
Xavi盯着他头上粉白的一对猫耳朵，非常满意，再配上他那双氲染着水汽的眼睛和迷蒙的表情，着实可爱到不行，果然，他早该给他试试这些小玩意儿了，不过现在开始也不晚，然后不知道从哪又变出了一个轻巧的，像是逗猫棒一样的东西，前端是轻飘飘的绒毛，在他脖子上扫了两下，Leo立刻痒得缩了起来。  
“痒，住手啊…你都准备了些什么奇奇怪怪的道具啊”Leo晃动着身体左右躲闪却又不敢放开手怕摔下去。  
“还不止这样哦”说着Xavi按了一下它的尾端，前面的绒毛居然转动了起来发出‘嗡嗡’的声音，拿着它往浴袍里面探去。  
“真的…不要…啊…好痒…”Leo的身体原本就很敏感，平时最怕抓痒了，更何况是这种毛绒绒的东西在自己身上搔来搔去，简直像在搔着他的心头肉一样酥痒难捱。  
“把浴袍敞开了哦，这里怎么样？小猫咪的乳头很敏感啊，肚脐这边呢，连特性也像猫咪一样啊，舒服吗？”今天的Xavi很不像他，虽然以前做爱的时候他也会说些让人害羞的流氓话，但也都不会是这种的，简直像…像在调教宠物一样，关键他还乐此不疲，完全没有收手的意思。  
“嗯…才不是”Xavi熟知他身上的所有敏感，每一处都不放过，细小柔软的绒毛轻扫过他敏感的皮肤，惹得他发出连连娇喘，一种从未有过的羞耻感夹杂着酥麻的快感涌上来，刺激着Leo的所有神经。  
“哎？可是你下面的小家伙正顶着我呢”说着又用手刮了一下他暴露在空气中无处遮蔽早已经勃起的性器，Leo当然知道自己硬成什么样子了，红着脸不敢去看，无助地摇头，眼泪被激了出来，还紧咬着嘴唇试图去阻止那不停溢出的呻吟，好不惹人怜爱。  
“我们来试试这里会不会也有反应呢？”Leo看到他手下的动作吓得一激灵，但已经无力反抗，只能眼睁睁看着他把那个东西伸向了自己的后庭。  
“啊…那里…不要…”   
Xavi把他的屁股微微抬起，让他完全趴在自己身上，方便‘逗猫棒’在那个穴口浅浅的进出。  
“Leo，你湿了，看，都把绒毛弄得黏黏的了”Xavi掐着他的屁股用力分开他的臀瓣像是要在那白嫩的臀肉上留下一道道指印，Leo只能伏在他肩头发出细细的呜咽。  
“…老色狼”小声嘟囔了一句，但还是被Xavi听到了，用力拍了一下他挺翘的屁股，立刻引来一声惊呼。  
“说这么不可爱的话，让人更想欺负了，知道吗？你里面的软肉正在抽动个不停呢”Xavi将那个细长的东西又深入了一些，顶端绒毛里面的转动器正在翻搅着他的肠肉，混着体液发出‘咕啾咕啾’的声音，这样的声音实在太淫荡，听得Leo脸越来越红只想捂住耳朵。  
“唔…不行…”他不停地扭动着屁股想要把里面的东西甩出去。  
“骗人可不是好孩子，渐渐吞下去了哦”  
Xavi不知道什么时候学会了这些骚话，调戏的话语不停，手下也继续深入，突然碰到了什么地方，原本隐忍的呻吟声瞬间拔高，穴肉一阵痉挛分泌出了更多的肠液，不管是生理还是精神上的刺激都让Leo有种前所未有的快感，仅剩的理智也在一点点被蚕食，最终情欲彻底占据了他的思想。  
“够了…不要…不要这个…想要你的…”Leo伸手想要去解Xavi的裤子，被Xavi眼疾手快地按住双手固定在身后。  
“可是还没扩张好呢，这样可能会受伤的”  
“已经...够了…快点”Leo不知道自己在做什么，只是跟随本能的用下体去蹭Xavi的腹部，企图得到一丝快慰。  
“这种时候，应该说些什么来求我？”Xavi摸了摸他头顶快要耷拉下来的猫耳提醒道，Leo迷乱中还是听懂了他的意思，如果是在平时，他打死也不会想说这种话，但后面传来的巨大空虚感让他顾不得那么多了，满心只想着要快点得到满足。  
“想要…你的进来，喵…”  
Xavi呼吸一窒小腹瞬间收紧，虽然向来都知道这个男人是只最会勾引人的小野猫，但此刻的诱惑还是极大的超出了想象，好吧，一个穿着半裸的圣诞装还戴着猫耳的男人跨坐在你身上，正红着眼睛不停流泪，用软糯的声音像只小猫一样地求你，你还能怎么办呢，更何况他也早就忍不住了，于是Xavi做出了一个正常男人都会做的选择，褪下裤子抬起他的屁股一个挺身将自己早已硬挺跃跃欲试的欲望送进了他体内。  
“啊！—”Leo终于忍不住尖叫出声，虽然他的身体已经情动不已，但毕竟没有好好扩张过，Xavi粗大的肉棒一插到底还是让他不由自主地颤抖起来，差点直接射了出来，内壁被突然撑开，肠肉先是一阵紧密的收缩，然后再慢慢绞上来，Leo适应了一会儿才开始发出磨人的呻吟，等待着Xavi的接下来的动作，但Xavi却停在了里面没有动，反而抬起他的下巴，盯着他迷蒙不清的眼睛问道  
“宝贝，你觉不觉得还缺点什么？”Xavi勾起嘴角露出他那副标准的阴险笑容。  
“嗯？什…什么？” 只可惜Leo现在大脑一片混沌，丝毫没有反应过来他话里的意思，只本能地应着。  
“你既然说了你是礼物，那礼物怎么可以没有包装呢？”  
Leo还没有来得及理解他说的包装是什么意思，就见Xavi手里拿着一根丝带，中间还系着两个小铃铛，然后不顾Leo的拼命反抗把它绑在了他挺立的阴茎根部，他立刻明白了Xavi想做什么。  
“Xavi…不要”Leo眨着湿漉漉的眼睛露出小兔子般的可怜表情看着Xavi，以前只要他一这样撒娇Xavi就会心软的，但这次似乎没怎么管用。  
“这是对你故意骗我还让我吃醋的惩罚，别磨蹭，自己动动，不然就一直这样了”  
老混蛋老色狼，居然这么记仇，Leo在心里恨恨地骂道，但后穴强烈的渴求最终使他抛弃了尊严，双手颤颤巍巍地扶上他的肩膀，开始缓慢地上下运动起来。  
红色的浴袍半褪在腰间挂在腰带上，头上的粉白色猫耳随着他的动作轻轻晃动着，方才被亲得嘟起泛着血色的唇，白皙透着粉红色的布满印痕的身体和挂着小铃铛微微颤抖的下体…这一切都太过诱人，Xavi咽了咽口水，感觉埋在他体内的阴茎又胀大了几分。  
“再快一点，腰要动起来让铃铛发出声音才行啊”Xavi又拍了一下他的屁股催促道。  
Leo简直想杀了这个混蛋，他大老远飞来这里可不是就为了做这些羞耻的事情的，但想归想，这样的速度确实无法让两个人满足，身体还是很诚实的加快了动作。  
“啊…Xavi…不行…”Xavi的手覆上他的分身套弄起来，铃铛相碰发出清脆悦耳的声响，和Leo愈发急促的喘息声交织在一起，形成另一种无比动人的韵律。  
上下起伏的速度越来越快，Xavi只是扶着他的腰帮他稳定住身体，Leo完全掌控了节奏操着自己，无暇顾及会发出怎样的声音，他已经爽得快要死了。  
“嗯…Xavi…好棒…啊…”口中胡乱说着那些羞耻的话，Xavi眯着眼睛盯着这个正在自己身上激烈地摆动着身体的男人，喘息声愈发粗重，终于忍不住握紧他的腰随着他的节奏用力地向上顶。  
“Xavi…啊…慢…慢点”Xavi的每一下都直达他的敏感，然后抬起他的身体再重重放下，铃铛碰撞的声音更加响亮，回荡在整个房子里。  
手臂颤抖得越来越厉害，只能勉强支撑着身体上下摆动，双腿也开始发软，Leo感觉自己就要射了，但那根丝带还绑在他的阴茎上，而且在Xavi的套弄下他的阴茎还在涨大使它绑得更紧了些，现在简直勒得发疼。  
“哈…维…嗯…我想射”Leo咬紧牙关忍耐着吐出这几个字。  
“我刚才说了，想要的时候要说什么？”Xavi又恶意地用力顶了几下。  
“啊…嗯…求你…喵…”  
“真乖”说完奖赏性地亲了一下他的脸蛋，然后解开丝带，怀里的人立刻尖叫着射了出来，精液尽数喷洒在两人的身上。  
“对…对不起，弄脏了”高潮过后的Leo卸掉了全部的力气，软软地靠在Xavi怀里，但Xavi的欲望还留在他体内丝毫未见发泄的迹象。  
“没关系，你还有的是时间为你的行为道歉”话音未落Xavi就直接抱着他的大腿从沙发上站了起来，突如其来的失重让Leo惊叫着把腿缠上他的腰，而这个动作使体内的那根东西进入得更深了些。  
“…Xavi，你不会…不要了好不好…”Leo的声音终于染上了哭腔，可怜兮兮地恳求道，他本来以为Xavi会体谅他旅途劳顿在沙发上来一次就可以了，但从Xavi眼中不可阻挡的情欲看来他显然没有打算这么轻易地放过自己，如果再搞到卧室去怕就不是一两次能解决的了，一时间恐惧拉回了他的理智。  
“没用的，Leo，你就死心吧”语气不容置疑，Leo绝望地闭上了眼睛不再吭声，Xavi就着这个姿势抱他走回了卧室，每走一步性器都抽出又重重插入，等终于被他放倒在床上的时候Leo已经被操的说不出话来了。  
“宝贝，接下来正式开始我们的平安夜吧”Xavi不紧不慢地褪掉他身上剩余的衣物，把他的两条腿搭在自己肩膀上，深深地望着身下人深棕色的瞳孔，虽然那上面此刻已经笼罩着一层雾气什么都看不清，他微笑地宣告着即将到来的激情，就像在问今晚吃什么那样理所当然，然后俯身再一次衔住了他的唇，同时身下开始了剧烈的抽插。  
Leo从刚刚Xavi用那样温柔的眼神看着他的时候心就彻底化掉了，没办法，谁让他是自己爱了这么多年的男人呢，而且这次过后又不知道还要多久才能再见，想到这里Leo伸出手拉低他的脑袋主动加深了这个极尽缱绻的吻。  
感受到Leo的回应，Xavi再也没有顾忌地疯狂俯下身，每一下都齐根没入，然后缓缓抽出等到快要全部脱离的时候再狠狠插进去，像是要把这几年来的噬骨相思全都灌注到他的身体里，但Xavi仍觉得不够，从十年前，在那个整个诺坎普都醉倒了的夜晚里，他们第一次羞怯地接吻开始，他就再也没有离开过他的小王子，世人只知他是巴塞罗那无所不能所向披靡的国王，唯独对他来说，Leo是他数年阴翳人生中唯一照亮他的那束光，是他的太阳他的救赎是他的Uranus*，而这已经是他离开他的Leo的第四年了，没有任何语言可以消解他从未停止过一秒的思念，唯有身体最深刻的相连。  
不知道做了多久，等到Xavi又一次翻弄着他的身体改变姿势的时候窗边都泛起了鱼肚白，Leo被顶撞得呻吟声逐渐变得破碎，连哭喊都没有了力气，他那可怜的性器抖动着早就什么都射不出来了，他只能攀着Xavi的背低低地发出小猫般的呜咽，不停地叫着Xavi的名字，他感觉自己就像一尾飘荡在海里的鱼，反复被淹没在情欲的浪潮中，已经分不清到底是快感还是痛苦，总之他们谁都舍不得停下。  
最后失去意识之前Leo在朦胧中听到Xavi在他耳边说着“我爱你”，然后他无比餍足的睡了过去，他们还有几天的时间可以相拥着尽情倾诉彼此的思念，不需要去考虑还有多久他们才能重聚，是三年，或是五年，这都不重要，重要的是他们总有一天会携手相伴，永不分离。

 

*注：Uranus，古希腊神话中的天空之神，象征希望与未来。


End file.
